


Sharp: Part 1

by haraways



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Funny, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Space Mall, on fleek eyeliner, space saphora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraways/pseuds/haraways
Summary: Pidge has an important question for Shiro"How did you have perfect winged eyeliner in space for so long?”





	Sharp: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people show an interest I will upload the second part.

Wings So Sharp They Could Cut You

 

They needed to go back to the Space Mall. Everyone needed something; not to mention Allura hadn’t a chance last time to get something shiny. In truth, she wanted a new and updated battle staff since hers had been cracked last time she’d used it in training. Her and Shiro were training hard when the staff meets its end to a well-timed block from Shiro with his Galra arm. Allura would never admit it, but there may have been a tiny sniffle at the staff’s demise. That had set the other Paladins off in suggesting going back to the mall.

One teludav jump later they arrived at the space mall. They separated agreeing to meet back at the entrance 3 hours later. Lance, Hunk, and Keith ended up wandering together looking for an exotic pet supplies store; Kaltenecker was in need of some more food, plus Lance wanted to mix a better, high protein blend to help with the cow's health.

Pidge wandered on her own not really wanting to be dragged along to a pet store when there were other items she wanted to get her hands on. After hiding who she was for over a year she found herself missing things like makeup and other beauty products she’d taken for granted before going undercover. She didn’t want much, just made something like that miracle worker BB cream and perhaps mascara for more fancy days and maybe if she's lucky she could find a nice nail set, she missed the satisfying sound good nails make on keyboards; if only she could find a space Sephora.

After wandering in and out of a few stores, Pidge finally found what she was looking for or at least it looked like it may be what she was looking for. The glass entrance had some sort of product ad showing a glum blue alien applying a cream to their face and suddenly turning green and they looked happy at the result. Another projected ad on the opposite window had a model alien, the type Lance would flirt with, changing position between shifting images, it seemed to be there for the Ascetics™. Any store advertising magic colour changing cream has got to have some sort of product made for Pidges needs.

Stepping in, Pidge was hit with the familiar smell of cosmetic. Aliens moved around taking products off shelves and consulting with workers all wearing all the same blue and purple uniforms. In the middle of the displays and shelves, a line of seats and projection mirrors took up the middle of the room, aliens were trying different products. Pidge moved slowly from shelf to shelf picking up boxes, packages, and tools; looking at the stage writing trying to interpret the right way to use the cosmetics. Eventually, Pidge found a cream with pictographs of an alien similar enough looking to a human, using the cream of her face with an after result of a clear even skin tone, it only came in one colour but if Pidge was understanding the pictures correctly the cream would change to mimic whatever skin tone the user had. This was good, this meant she didn’t have to buy a separate bottle for Lance. Grabbing the package Pidge moved quickly to the next row.

Soon her hands were filled with all the things she thought she needed and a few things she definitely didn’t need but wanted anyway, rounding a corner toward the row of projection mirrors and helpful sales aliens, Pidge ran right into one of the last person she thought she’d see in a space makeup store.

“Shiro?” She questioned from the floor.

Shiro turned around having not really been paying attention to the small person who ran into him.

“Pidge? What are you doing here?” He extended a hand to help her back up. When she was on her feet again he helped pick up her things.

Things gathered once again in her arms she couldn't quite bring herself to look Shiro in the eye as she answered.

“I wanted to get a few things; I kinda’ want to feel like myself again you know? Before I disguised myself I use to really like dressing up and putting on makeup” A small happy smile formed on Pidges face, “it’s a part of me just as much as computers and software. I just want a little part of the old me back, you know? Sorry, I make no sense.” Pidge looked away from Shiro not wanting to see her leader disappointed in her need for frivolous things. A hand landed on her shoulder, Pidge looked back up at her leader, he was smiling at her.

“Pidge, I understand completely.” Shiro held up a thin black bottle that was unmistakenly eyeliner. Pidge’s mouth fell open slightly as she observed the perfect black lines curving over top of Shiro's eyes into a perfectly sharp winged point.

“I needed some more,” Shiro said simply.

Pidge just nodded and followed Shiro to the till. They paid and left quickly with little blue and purple boxes holding their things. As they made their way back to the designated meeting place, a question that Pidge had long forgotten about in lieu of escaping the garrison, once again popped up in her mind.

“Shiro?” She hesitantly asked.

“Yeah?” He asked back not looking at her as the walked slowly.

“This is a silly question,” she began hesitantly “But I noticed when we rescued you from the Garrison that you looked the same as when you left, I mean, ignoring the arm, obviously, and the stress hair, I mean, your eyeliner was intact, perfect even. What I’m asking I guess is, how? How did you have perfect winged eyeliner in space for so long?” Pidge stopped her own rambling, noticing that Shiro was no longer walking beside her.

“Shiro?” Pidge asked, turning to look at him, “Are you okay?”

Shiro had stopped walking and was looking down at his feet, his little blue and purple box hanging loosely in his hand. Beads of cold sweat ran down his brow as he burned a hole into the floor of the mall.

“Shiro?” Pidge asked again, walking up to him. She placed a hesitant hand on him; not knowing what else to do. She’s only seen him like this a few times and that was when he was having some of his memories from his time in captivity come back to him too quickly. First, she touched him lightly on his human hand, in an attempt not to shock him. The lighter touch didn’t wake him from whatever he was experiencing so she gave his hand a firm squeeze, calling his name again.

Shiro’s head snapped back up as he snapped out of his memories. He let out a stuttered “what?” before noticing Pidge in front of him, concern written all over her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, hand still squeezing his. He squeezed back and gave a small smile, in a shallow attempt to reassure her.

“I’m okay Pidge. I was just…having a memory; from when I was captured. They can come so randomly sometimes. But I’m okay now, promise.” Shiro tried smiling again, but it was weak and he knew that she wouldn’t buy it; thankfully though pidge let it go.

Squeezing one last time, Pidge let go of Shiro's hand and pulled away, say a quiet “if you’re sure”. Pidge may have been young but she knew what not to push these types of conversation if he wanted to talk to her, he would.

They made their way to the meeting spot to wait for the others.

 

It was later, back on the ship, that Shiro finally came to Pidge. He knew that this early in the morning she would be in Greens hanger, going over terabits and terabits of Galra data. Though Pidge was getting better every day at reading the language, it was simply faster to run it through a translation program. It did need to be edited as it worked though so Pidge had to stay up with it to ensure that it ran properly; one wrong adjective, noun or adverb and the context of the information could be off and the data that was wrong would mean the end of their lives. No pressure.

Shiro entered the hanger and spotted Pidge at the workbench, elbow propped up and had leaning against her right hand as she tapped away on her laptop sleepily. She turned as she heard Shiro approach; brow furrowed in surprise and concern. Shiro rarely came to visit her this late (early).

“Shiro? What are you doing here?” She asked as she turned. Shiro hesitated briefly before finally letting sign and pulled up a stool to sit with her.

Not looking at her he answered, “You remember earlier you asked me about the eyeliner?” He still couldn’t look at her and he probably wouldn’t ever be able to again after this.

It was humiliating.

“Yes…?” she answered gently, she didn’t want to push him. It became a growing trend among the Paladins to visit the youngest with their problems because she often saw things in a very straightforward manner, though it took a great deal of maturing on her part to get to this point. When it first started happening she was greatly surprised because she thought they would much rather talk to Hunk but as it turned out, though Hunk had a great heart, he couldn’t deal with the heavy burden that some of the paladins carried.  And thus Pidge became an outlet of sorts; sometimes she just listened as they talked at her and other times she told them they were being stupid and to forget about their problem. This was not one of those times.

Shiro swallowed and began.

 

They dragged him to some holding cells for the surviving prisoners. He’d, somehow, defeated that monster that throws energy balls to destroy its victims. The guards shoved him inside before shutting the thick metal door. He lay panting and sweating on the dirty floor of the cell before he turned himself over onto his back. He wiped his shaking hand down his face before a voice broke through the eerie purple glow of the cell.

“You’re bleeding.” A voice broke the silence of the cell. Shiro could hear some shifting before a strange face came into view. The alien was covered in fine gray fur and had four tentacle-like things protruding from underneath a small yellow beak. Stranger though was the extra arms the creature had, not unlike a centipede. It reached out towards Shiro’s face, all of his instincts screaming at him to not let this thing touch him, but he was just too damn tired.

 It reached out and not so gentle rubbed at Shiro's face with its fur covered hand. The alien pulled back and Shiro could see blackness covering its fingers. Momentarily Shiro was very terrified as to where it could possibly have come from before remembering that he’d been wearing some eyeliner, a reminder of home, before being captured. The centipede alien was examining its hand and its eyes narrowed after taking a sniff at the “blood”.

“I did not think four-limbed creatures marked their faces so primitive anymore, did that thing, the beast of the ring, do something to your eyes? ” it questioned. Rubbing its fingers together, feeling the soft texter of the makeup.

“What? No.” Shiro replied raspy from the floor of the cell still too tired to even attempt moving. He was in a very strange place, forced to fight to entertain these Galra, and further he had no idea what would become of Matt. Shiro had injured him in hopes that they would send  Matt away but it was also very likely they would just dispose of anyone who was injured or they may force Matt to fight anyway because the Galras bloodthirst seemed to know no bounds if the roaring of the crowd was any indication when Shiro defeated the previous champion.

“Oh”, the centered murdered out “You’re just sloppy then.”  It then retreated from Shiro, walking back into the purple gloom that filled the large cold cell.  Shiro watched is scuttle back from where it came. He couldn't bring himself move let alone follow the alien, he was just too damn tired.

Blinking a few times Shiro forced himself to slowly roll over onto his front and slowly push himself up onto his feet. He looked around seeing aliens of all types huddled together in the large room some on coats others speaking quietly in the corner. Shiro spotted a single small sink up against one of the walls and made his way over. An alien leaning against the wall close to the sink made himself scarce as Shiro approached' Shiro was thankful. He didn't want any trouble'; he'd seen old prison movies as a teenager. They depicted a barbaric time where people were locked up for their crimes rather rehabilitated. 

Shiro placed his hands in the sink and lukewarm water pathetically spit from the faucet. At least Shiro hoped it was water, but once again he was too tired to care. The water was nice on his face, removing the sweat and grim for his hard-won fight. Along with the dirt, his eyeliner began to blacken his hands, leaving stains behind, not completely going away. He scrubbed and rubbed trying and trying again to remove the blackness until his hands felt raw and exposed but to no avail.

The water hurt now; hands throbbing he began to cry a little to himself, he just couldn't keep it in anymore. He was abducted, he hurt his friend and fought and killed a monster and was utterly exhausted. A few little sobs escaped him before he could pull himself together again.

Done feeling sorry for the moment Shiro took another look around trying to find a spot to just sit. Spotting a corner that didn’t have an alien occupying it, he made his way over and leaned his head back against the wall. In moments he was sleeping.


End file.
